Graustreif
Graustreif (Original: Graystripe) ist ein großer, langhaariger, grauer Kater mit einem breiten Kopf und breiten Schultern über dessen Rücken ein dunkelgrauer Aalstrich verläuft. Er hat bernsteinfarbene Augen , ein eingerissenes Ohr und einen kräftigen Kiefer. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Graupfote ist die erste Katze des DonnerClans, der Sammy begegnet. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung liefern sie sich einen heftigen Kampf. Dort wird Hauskater Sammy auf den DonnerClan aufmerksam. Die Clananführerin Blaustern und Graupfotes Mentor Löwenherz haben alles beobachtet und Graupfote stellt ihnen Sammy vor. Kurz darauf wird Sammy in den Clan aufgenommen. Graupfote stellt Feuerpfote (so heißt Sammy nun) den Clan vor. Zusammen mit Rabenpfote trainieren sie und kommen einem gefährlichen Geheimnis auf die Spur. thumb|Graustreif Als Tigerkralle, Rabenpfotes Mentor, versucht, Rabenpfote umzubringen, bringen ihn Feuerpfote und Graupfote an einen sicheren Ort (zu der Scheune von Mikusch, einem freundlich gesinnten Einzelläufer). Kurz darauf kämpfen Graupfote und Feuerpfote Seite an Seite mit den Kriegern des DonnerClans, um den grausamen Braunstern, den Anführer des SchattenClans, zu vertreiben. Danach werden sie zu Kriegern ernannt. Sie heißen nun Graustreif und Feuerherz. Feuer und Eis Graustreif und Feuerherz bringen den vertriebenen WindClan zurück nach Hause. Als sie wieder in ihr eigenes Territorium zurückkehren wollen, erwischt sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Graustreif den FlussClan-Krieger Weißkralle in die Schlucht stürzt. Er versucht ihn noch zu packen, schafft es aber nicht. Leopardenfell schwor ihm Rache. Er lernt Silberfluss aus dem FlussClan kennen, als er mit seinem Schüler Farnpfote und seinem Freund Feuerherz mit dessen Schülerin Rußpfote beim Fluss jagt. Als Graustreif auf dem gefrorenen Nass einer Wasserratte hinterherjagt, bricht das Eis und er fällt in das kalte Wasser. Silberfluss rettet ihn vor dem Ertrinken. Ab dem Moment treffen sie sich regelmäßig an den Sonnenfelsen. Als Feuerherz davon erfährt, macht er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er damit gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen hatte. Graustreif gehorcht ihm nicht und streitet sich mit seinem besten Freund. Das stellt die beiden Freunde auf eine harte Probe. Fast wäre ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen, als Feuerherz in einem Kampf der silbergetigerten Kätzin gegenübersteht. Doch er zeigt Respekt vor ihrer Liebe zu Graustreif und lässt sie ohne einen Kratzer davonkommen, was aber Dunkelstreif sah. Geheimnis des Waldes Graustreif verspricht, sich mit seiner Freundin nur noch am Baumgeviert zu treffen, da es dort unauffälliger ist und sie das Gesetz der Krieger nicht gleich doppelt brechen. Dann bekommt Silberfluss Junge von Graustreif, bei deren Geburt sie starb. Lange wurde nach einer Lösung gesucht, überlegt und gestritten. Schließlich beschloss Graustreif, die Jungen in den Clan der Mutter zu geben, um einen Clan-Krieg zu verhindern. Während der Übergabe der Jungen erzählt Graustreif Feuerherz, dass er zusammen mit den Jungen in den FlussClan wechseln wird. Im FlussClan werden die beiden Jungen Sturmjunges und Federjunges getauft. Feuerstern ist sehr traurig darüber das sein Freund zum FlussClan geht. Vor dem Sturm Als Feuerherz von Tigerkralle und den Streunern angegriffen wurde, hörte Graustreif sein Jaulen und überredete die Fluss Clan Patrouille ihm zu helfen. Als das Feuer im Territorium des DonnerClans ausbricht, hilft Graustreif seinem alten Clan so gut es geht. Er geht zusammen mit Feuerherz auf die Suche nach Kurzschweif und Gelbzahn. Er findet Kurzschweifs verkohlten Leichnam und beerdigt ihn. Da er sich im FlussClan nie richtig wohl gefühlt hat, fragt er Blaustern, ob er wieder zurückkommen könnte. Diese verbietet es ihm aber wütend. Graustreif ist darüber sehr traurig und besucht Feuerherz immer wieder in dessen Territorium. Graustreif.Schüler.byTau.png|Graupfote Graustreif.byTau.PNG|Graustreif Graustreif.H.byTau.PNG Graustreif.E.byTau.PNG CC-GrayMillie.jpg Graypaw -stripe.jpg Gefährliche Spuren Graustreif berichtet Feuerherz bei der großen Versammlung von Leopardensterns Plan, die Sonnenfelsen einzunehmen. Später muss er gegen den DonnerClan kämpfen, da Leopardenstern die Sonnenfelsen zurück möchte. Im Kampf macht er Feuerherz darauf aufmerksam, das Blaustern von Nebelfuß und Steinfell bedroht wid. Als Leopardenstern eingreifen möchte, hält Graustreif sie auf. Er wird vom FlussClan verbannt. Deswegen bittet er Blaustern, zurückkommen zu dürfen und er wird wieder aufgenommen. Graustreif war auch dabei, als Feuerherz, Sandsturm und Wolkenschweif die Leiche von Wieselpfote finden und Maispfote, die sehr schwer verletzt ist, zurück ins Lager schleppen. Er wird auch Prinzessin vorgestellt und läuft mit, als sie die Hundemeute zum Wasserfall locken. Als Feuerherz Blaustern aus dem Wasser zog, kämpfte er kurzzeitig mit Tigerstern, damit der nicht zu Feuerherz, Blaustern, Steinfell und Nebelfuß vordringen konnte.Leider stirbt Blaustern. Stunde der Finsternis Nachdem Feuerstern vom Mondstein zurückgekehrt war, bittet Graustreif ihn, ihn nicht zum zweiten Anführer zu ernennen. Er findet Dunkelstreifs Verrat heraus, als er sieht, wie Dunkelstreif versucht, das kleine Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren zu füttern. Ampferjunges bestätigt das und Graustreif wird in seinem Clan endlich wieder akzeptiert. Dunkelstreif wurde verbannt. Als Dunkelstreif Feuerstern angreift, tötet Graustreif ihn. Als Tigerstern die Macht im FlussClan ergreift, macht Graustreif sich Sorgen um seine Jungen. er bittet Feuerstern, seine Jungen zu holen, dieser wehrt den Vorschlag energisch ab. Aber schließlich gibt Feuerstern nach und mit Rabenpfote und Feuerstern an der Seite versuchen sie, die Jungen zu retten. Im FlussClan-Territorium werden sie Zeuge des Mordes an Steinfell und retten zusätzlich auch Nebelfuß. Nach Weißpelz' Tod am Ende des Bandes wird er Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Er übernimmt die Führung im Clan, als Feuerstern und Sandsturm aufbrechen um den WolkenClan zufinden. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Jungen als er erfährt, dass sie verschwunden sind. Ebenso macht er sich auch Sorgen um Feuersterns Tochter, Eichhornpfote, und auch um den jungen Krieger Brombeerkralle. Mondschein Er ist immer noch besorgt und teilt auch Feuersterns Ärger über die Zweibeiner; genau genommem auch über den WindClan, der aus Verzweiflung vom Fluss- und DonnerClan Beute stielt. Als sich die Clans treffen, greift er Moorkralle, den Zweiten Anführer des WindClans an. Morgenröte Graustreif nimmt an der Befreiungsaktion teil, bei der die DonnerClan-Katzen versuchen, die vielen gefangenen Katzen aus den Zweibeinerkäfigen zu retten. Am Schluss schafft er es noch knapp Lichtherz zu befreien, kann aber selber nicht mehr entkommen. Er wird von einem Zweibeiner gefangen, in eines ihrer Monster gesperrt und weggefahren. Feuerstern gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf, und ernennt keinen neuen zweiten Anführer. Sternenglanz Graustreif kommt nicht im Buch vor, ist aber in der Hierarchie noch immer als 2. Anführer des DonnerClans aufgelistet. Feuerstern weigert sich einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen, weil er nicht glauben will das er tot ist. Mangas Graustreif und Millie Graustreif lebt als Hauskätzchen, nach dem die Zweibeiner ihn gestohlen haben. Er glaubt langsam, dass er für ein Leben als Hauskätzchen bestimmt ist. Als er Millie trifft freundet er sich mit der Kätzin an und erzählt ihr viel über sein altes Leben, bis sie ihn überzeugt, dass er zu diesem Leben zurückkehren soll. Sie möchte jedoch nicht mit ihm gehen, da sie ihre Zweibeiner nicht verlasse möchte. Also zieht Graustreif alleine los und wandert tagelang im Kreis durch den Zweibeinerort bis Millie ihn wieder findet. In einem Traum sagt ihm seine tote Gefährtin Silberfluss, dass Millie dafür bestimmt wäre, mit ihm zu reisen. Also fragt er Millie erneut, ob sie mit ihm gehen möchte und sie beschließt, sich mit ihm auf die Reise zu machen. Nach einigen Gefahren kommen die beiden in "The Sight" wieder zu den Clans zurück. Sie kommen genau zur Zeit des Vollmonds und der Großen Versammlung an. Millie beschließt beim DonnerClan zu bleiben und vermisst ihre Zweibeiner am Ende gar nicht mehr. Familie *Mutter: Glanzfell *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbbrüder: Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Langschweif, Dunkelstreif *Halbschwester: Ampferschweif *Großmutter: Swiftbreeze *Großvater: Adderfang *Tanten: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt *Onkel: Rotschweif *Cousinen: Nightkit, Miskit, Sandsturm *Cousin: Tigerstern *Gefährtinnen: Silberfluss, Millie *Töchter: Federschweif, Briarlight, Blossomfall *Söhne: Sturmpelz, Bumblestripe *Enkelin: Lark *Enkel: Pine Sonstiges *Auf der Facebookseite von Vicky wurde klar, dass Glanzfell und Flickenpelz, welche Geschwister sind, seine Eltern sind. *Er wurde erst als solide grau beschrieben. *Auch wurde er mehrmals mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *Er wird mehrmals mit gelben Augen beschrieben. *Graustreif hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Eltern die Geschwister von Tüpfelblatt sind. *Er hasst es, wenn sein Fell nass wird, da es immer so lange dauert bis es trocken ist. *In ''Geheimnis des Waldes und Sternenglanz wird er Graustern genannt Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere